Pool Party! Siriusly!
by angietheunicorn
Summary: Sirius has a really weird drem, he's singing in it, and he is having a pool party. or was it a dream? songfic


Disclaimer, I do not own anything.

Thank you for my reviewers who reviewed my other stories!!! thank you!!

this means song

this is regular.

Sirius Black sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun was streaming through the window. He groaned,

"Hi Padfoot, sleep well?" James asked him, rubbing his eyes too.

" Dude, I had the most bizarre dream that I can ever say.." Sirius said, stretching. James smiled at the word dude, but hide his grin behind another yawn. last night had been crazy, but fun.

"Really? What was it about?" James asked him, trying to hide his smile.

"Well, let's see…

SOMEWHERE IS SIRIUS'S MIND a scary place, I know

Sirius was looking around he picked up the phone and called James's house. He had gotten a great idea, and he had cleaned the pool yesterday.

"Hey bro, what up?" he said

"Dude, just watching the dating game." James said, his voice sounding weird over the telephone

" Right on! Hey dude, guess what tonight?"

"What?"

"Pool party, my house, eight o'clock!" Sirius said.

He heard James scream on the phone

" You don't even know, Dude! there's going to be food, and girls, and more food! And Mike Toledo's coming!"

"Yeah!!" he heard James scream.

Sirius went to the store, throwing everything he needed into a shopping cart that was being wheeled around by Peter. He nearly ran through the aisles, and Peter was having a hard time catching his breath

"Sirius, this doesn't sound weird…." James said, changing his shirt. "Or weirder than normal."

"Dude, I mean, James, just wait for it, it gets worse!" he said, "besides, I don't have a pool, my mom and dad do, only so they could drown Muggles, but they aren't even using their pool, they let it turn into a swamp!" he looked at James, "don't you find that crazy?

"Whatever." James said, sitting back on his bed

When everyone arrived, Sirius was waiting for him or her, in his swim trunks. He said hi to them, and waved them on to the pool. A group of girls came in; his own fan club had come! He passed Alice and all of the other people. He saw Saundra and Lily, and Allison and the other Allyson, and he also saw Devin and the Stephanies. He saw Erin and Owen and Larissa and Elexys and Abigail and Amanda, and the other Amanda. Most of his friends had come, since this was the talk of all of Hogwarts.

They were all bedecked in pool paraphernalia, towels, sunscreen, and anything else you could think of. People were splashing in the pool, mingling by the food table, jumping into the deep end, or having water fights. Girls were chatting in groups, and guys ran around teasing them and flirting. The place was crowded, and the pool was full.

Suddenly, when everyone was having a fun, he turned to look at his friend, Allyson, who had a muggle camera, he started singing, while walking around, waving to people.

"Pool party baby, it was a cool party! Cool pool party! La la la la! Pool party baby, it was a cool party, cool pool party. La la la la"

He didn't notice the set of drums that Remus was pounding on, and he winked at a girl who was wearing a one-piece bathing suit that had a shell pattern on it.

"Wow. I never thought you were one to sing…" James said, a grin on his face. He pressed the muggle tape from the camera deeper into his pocket, grinning

"I'm not, but just wait, it gets worse!" Sirius said. He was running his hand through his dark hair, a trait he had picked up from James. he drank some water, trying to get out of his hang over.

Sirius laughed then walked over to the table with all the food on it. He saw people mingling over there, and he walked over and started singing.

"Popcorn, hot dog buns, and hamburger patties, all the food you need to feed the many hungry!" he sang, waking around, still facing Allyson, who was grinning. He pointed to James, who was grilling them, and he looked at Lily, who was sitting there laughing, learning how to grill on a muggle grill. James was teaching her and mingling. They went silent and stared at Sirius as he began to sing.

He bounced his eyebrows flirtingly, and then sung more.

"Millions of people want in to my party, but it's invite only, and you're on the list baby!" he winked at another girl who had come over to get some chips. She smiled, then waving daintily. Sirius walked around, high-fiving one person, winking at another.

"Your pool rips!" a group of girls screamed when he walked past them

"I cleaned it yesterday!" he bragged,

"Girls look cute!" they continued, they were around the edge of the pool, and they all seemed to sing at the exact same time.

"In their swimming suits!" he answered, grinning at a blonde haired chick.

"Holy guacamole!" they sang in unison

"We got chips! So go on take a dip, cause my pool rips!" he sang

He walked around, doing his dancing strut, waving and occasionally looking and waving at Allyson, who was taping this. He walked around, making noises and occasional whoops of laughter. Everyone looked at him, some screamed and then, they all turned to Allyson. Some were bobbing their heads or dancing to the music. When Sirius passed them, they all started dancing to the beat.

Suddenly, they all burst into song, Sirius holding the magic mike

"It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school! It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school! It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool, Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Pool party baby, It was a cool party, Cool pool party! La la la la Pool party baby!" he sang, taking a solo once more. He stood at the head of the huge artificial water fountain that was there, and he had an electric guitar in his hand. Remus was there, banging on his drums, and Sirius beat his foot to the beat.

"The ratio of girls to guys is five to one. There hasn't been a party like this since 1981! Come to my party let the games begin! We've even got floaties if you can't swim!" he sang, and he saw everyone mingling and looking up at him. They started to form a mass underneath the waterfall, even though they were in the pool. Those who didn't want to get wet were standing on the sides of the pool, or on the rocks scattered around the fringe of the water.

"Your pool rips!" a group of girls screamed

"I cleaned it yesterday!" he bragged once more, strutting his stuff.

"Girls look cute!" they continued, they were around the edge of the pool, and they all seemed to sing at the exact same time. They all looked at him, and squealed like cheerleaders.

"In their swimming suits!" he answered, grinning at a blonde haired chick.

"Holy guacamole!" they sang in unison

"We got chips! so come on take a dip, cause my pool rips!" he sang

He took his guitar and started strumming it with a passion. Remus stepped it up a notch, clarifying the beat. Everyone joined in on the chorus.

"It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school! It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school! It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool, yeah yeah yeah!" he said.

Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes, then listened as Remus pressed a button on his bass and as his guitar made techno noises as well as it's own notes. Her smiled, then sang, Remus dimmed down a little, as Sirius continued the fast pace song of the song.

"I love you girl, you know it's true, to have a super party in my swimming pool. Jump on in and you will see, just how fun a pool party can be!" he said, winking at all the girls who were squealing. He continued,

" But don't eat too much before you swim, cause you might get a cramp under your chin! Someone's screaming, that's not cool! Who threw that Reggie bar in the pool? Ronnie, Sally, Bobby and Mike, It's my pool party, we'll do what we like!" the girls and guys in the audience cheered, and Sirius grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Sirius, this is an odd dream you are having, isn't it?" James asked, silently kicking his wet swim trucks under his bed, out of sight.

"Dude, I would die of shame if it wasn't a dream!" he said, then looked at James, brushing his black bangs out of his face, " but I think it was kind of fun if we did it. Gee, I can't remember what I did last night but I have a really bad hangover, dude!"

"I'm a dude now?" James asked him

"Shhh, it kind of gets worse!!" he said, and then continued.

He was still on the top of the waterfall, and he was dancing around like a maniac. He was in the chorus. Everyone everywhere was dancing and cheering, and James and Lily were in the corner, snogging.

Sirius did some fancy work for his guitar solo, murmuring things like, "food, teasing girls," into the mike.

Everyone ironically got up and started dancing, everyone doing the same steps, like this had been choreographed, all facing Allyson, who was working the camera. Remus was outdoing himself, drumming the drums and beating the beat with a fierce zeal. The noise at the beginning was nothing compared to now. Everyone was rocking out, and Sirius was slamming his head violently downward while playing the guitar. A boy by the name of Mike was singing with Sirius, as a supporting voice, and he was jumping around the mike.

"It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school! It was a pool party for the cool kids at my school!

" It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool! It's so cool in my pool!"

" There's no pool at my school! There's no school in my pool! There's no pool at my school, so it's cool at my pool! Yeah yeah yeah!" he sang, plucking the last notes from the song.

Sirius plucked the last noted for the ending, and everyone cheered.

"Wow Padfoot, that was a crazy dream!" James said, smiling.

"I know, but it seems so real!" he shook his head, then James said,

" Oh, yeah, professor Belle passed this to me during breakfast, she said she wanted me to give this to you, as she had already given one to Allyson, your buddy in muggle studies." He handed Sirius the tape that had an "_outstanding job, and wonderful singing, Mr. Black" _Written on a piece of parchment on it.

"Wait, we had a project? Allyson said that since I was trying out for Quidditch, she would get something from the muggle world about how Muggles have fun… she said she would do it." he said, and James smiled at him, then left as it dawned on Sirius. He read the note.

"JAMMMMEEEESSSS-!!" he yelled, chasing him down the stairs.

Randomness rocks. Yeah! Song by the Aqua bats. I was bored, and it just came into my head. Review if you want. Thanks for reading.


End file.
